


New Year

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year, So many Clara kisses, kiss attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk New Year and a New Year's kiss with someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

A planet that celebrated New Years all year round. It should've been fun. It shouldn't have been a drunken disaster where she lost her sunglasses along with her most of her dignity. 

He'd innocently offered to take her to a planet that had people with long necks that celebrated New Years day after day. She'd accepted his invitation without hesitation, not quite sure what to expect other than long necked people. She hadn't quite expected the planet to be overcrowded with alcohol that was offered to her at every chance possible. It was free alcohol, how could she resist? It was a party after all. Far too many glasses of champagne later and she's finding herself pushed up against a wall, one of the long necked people awkwardly hunched over and sucking on her neck. How this happened, she had no clue, all she knew was that she probably shouldn't be doing this, but part of her had stopped caring at this point. She's feeling the lips on her neck being harshly removed and her ears are being insulted by a thick Scottish brogue. Her eyes are flying open and she's staring at the man in front of her, the shirt of the woman of had recently giving her love bites held tightly in his hand, his grey curls disheveled and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Of course the Doctor had to ruin the intimate moment she was having. Because that's what he always did, even when it was an intimate moment between the two of them. She's straightening her crooked sunglasses sloppily and stumbling towards the Doctor, pushing him weakly and slurring out,'Put her down.'

He's scoffing and looking up at the alien, remembering the way she had looked pressed up against Clara. His Clara. He's looking over at her and then back at the alien, sighing and dropping it's shirt, growling,'Stay away from her.'

'Doctor, you have no right to tell her that!' She's lecturing, too loud, too angry. 

He's muttering something and stomping over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her off with some resistance and yelling from her. He's pushing her into the nearest building and finding it to be rather small and uninhabited. 'I told you not to wander off,' he's whispering harshly, his hand gripping hers tightly. 

She's not replying and simply just glaring at him, her eyes focused on his lips. He's furrowing his brow at her and saying her name, getting no response from her again. He's reaching out and yanking her sunglasses off, seeing if she was even looking at him or not. To his surprise, she was, albeit she was looking at his lips, but that was still a part of him. It's taking a moment for her to realise what exactly has just happened and once she does, she's realising exactly how dark of a space he pulled her into. It wasn't exactly dark, but dim, and she's wondering exactly how she saw him with sunglasses on in this lighting. Her emotions are flip flopping and she's giggling, leaning forward and resting her forehead on his chest. His hand is leaving hers and he's looking down at her, confused. 

She's moving her head so she's looking up him, her chin rested on his chest. She's giggling again and stating drunkly,'You're cute.'

'You're drunk,' he's saying, sounding slightly disappointed. She's scrunching up her nose and placing her hands on his chest, clutching the soft fabric of his shirt in her hands. Her eyes are meeting his as he looks down at her and her expression is relaxing, a giggle escaping her as she quickly breaks eye contact with him. 

'Come on, let's go back to the celebration. Just make sure you stay close to me,' he's saying lowly, a slight smile gracing his lips. She's looking up at him and furrowing her brow for a moment, giving him a small nod before saying,'Hold on a minute.'

She's reaching up and cupping both of his cheeks, standing on her toes and going to kiss him, only to have him turn his head. Her lips are landing sloppily in his cheek and moving against it for a moment before she's realising that her lips aren't on his, causing her to frown. She's pulling away from him, her hands still on his cheeks as she asks,'Do you not want to kiss me?'

He's running a hand through his hair and sighing,'I do, just not like this. Not while you're drunk.'

She's huffing and her hands are falling from his cheeks,'It's just a kiss.' 

He's giving her a stern look and she's biting her lip, giving him a stern look back, though hers looks like far less effort was put into it than his. She's letting out a rough breath and pushing past him, storming out of the building. He's hastily following her and looking out the doorway only to see her nowhere in sight. He's groaning and running a hand over his face. Maybe if he just would've let her kiss him she wouldn't have run away and he wouldn't have to now find her. He's leaving the building and searching for her, asking the occasional long necked person if they'd seen a small human with a short neck. Every one of them he asks gives him a weird look and wanders away, probably assuming he's drunk. After a half an hour of unsuccessful searching, he's running across a large group of people crowed around a stage, all of them staring in awe at the band standing on the stage that was currently introducing themselves. 

He's looking up at the stage to find a very drunk looking Clara Oswald (who also happens to be shirtless, not that he noticed that or anything) clinging to the lead singer, who also happened to be the woman who was sucking on her neck earlier. He's feeling a pang of jealousy run through him and pushing his way through the crowd, making his way up to the front of the stage. And that's when he hears it.

Her voice coming through the speakers surrounding the stage. She's singing. And her voice is so soft and so sweet that it causes him to stop in his tracks and just listen. He'd only heard her sing under her breath before, but even in her drunken state, her voice was beautiful. Snapping himself out of his trance quickly, he's quickly regaining his senses and climbing onto the stage, bounding his way over to her. Her eyes are meeting his and she's continuing to sing, her words becoming slurred together. He's smiling absentmindedly at her and she's beginning to giggle, her song breaking off as she collapses into a fit of giggles. The girl at her sides is laughing along with her, telling her in a hushed voice to stop laughing because they had a concert to get back to. Clara's simply just shaking her head and stumbling out of the girl's arms and falling into his, causing his smile to widen slightly. He's glaring at the woman before promptly turning on his heel, picking his overly drink human in his arms up bridal style and carefully making his way off the stage. 

After bustling his way through the crowd, he's questioning loud enough for her to be able to hear him over the crowd,'Where's your blouse?'

She's snorting out a laugh and yelling,'I have no clue!'

He's sighing,'You think you can stand up on your own?'

'Of course I can,' she's retorting, sounding offended. 

He's carefully placing her down and slipping off his coat, placing it over her shoulders. She's grinning dumbly at him and pulling his jacket tight around herself, standing on her toes and placing a kiss on the corner of his lips. Her balance is faltering and she's falling into him, him reflexively wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her into his chest. She giggles at this, her hands holding his shirt tightly as she mumbles nonsense into his chest. 

'We should get back to the TARDIS,'he's saying, looking down at her. 

She's pulling her head away from his chest and pouring up at him. 'Can we at least stay until the New Year?'

He's letting out a breath and sliding a hand down from her back to her waist, squeezing her hip lightly. 'I suppose, Clara Oswald, we can stay for the rest of the year.'

She's laughing far too loudly and biting her lip, light giggles slipping out of her every once and a while. After a moment he's separating from her and making sure that the only part of them touching is their hands. 'So who's the girl?' He's asking, looking away from her. 

'Jane,' she's laughing, her eyes darting to the woman on the stage. 

'You seem to have thing for Janes,' he's pointing out. 

'I was pretending she was Jane Austen,' she's whispering loudly, before snorting out a laugh,'Don't tell her.'

Instead of the reaction she had been expecting from him, he's simply just sighing and letting go of her hand. 'How about we go see Jane Austen?' He's questioning, a sudden burst of energy overtaking him. 'Lovely woman, but of course you know that! You've snogged her! So how about it?'

She's giving him a small frown,'I thought we were going to stay her until the New Year?'

'Yes, but wouldn't you rather be with the one you love?' He's exclaiming with false enthusiasm. 

She's furrowing her brow and giggling, replying,'I'm already with them.'

He's blinking at her and processing what was just said, his eyebrows raising once it fully sets in. He knew that she loved him, ever since Christmas it had been a mutual understanding between them that they loved each other. Though they never admitted it to each other, hence his surprise at her sudden statement. After a few moments, he's recovering and informing,'I meant Jane.'

Her eyes are widening in realisation and she's asking innocently,'Can I have an early New Year's kiss before we go?'

'How about you give Jane a New Year's kiss once we get there?' He's suggesting, part of him wishing she'd give up even though the rest of him knew she wouldn't.

She's pouting and crossing her arms,'Please?'

A quiet groaning is escaping his lips as he grabs her upper arm and takes a step closer to her, leaning down and placing a quick peck on her lips. His hand is leaving her arm and he's taking two big strides away from her, swallowing hard. 'C'mon, TARDIS awaits,' he's muttering, turning on his heel and sauntering off towards the TARDIS, her stumbling along behind him. 

He's hastily making his way to the console once they get to the TARDIS, typing in coordinates and pulling a lever, sending the sentient machine into flight. Her eyes are staying on him the whole time, drinking him in hungrily as he spins around the console. As she goes to walk over to him, her eyes half lidded, he's striding past her, causing her brow to furrow and she's spinning on her heal, her inebriation causing her to lose her balance. Hearing the sound of her heels slipping, he's hastily turning around and catching her in his arms, looking down at her giggling form in his arms with a furrowed brow. 'Are you alright?' 

She's humming happily into his chest and her arms are snaking around him, sloppy kisses being pressed to his lower chest. He's groaning and moving his hands to her shoulders, pushed her away from him and holding her shoulders firmly. 'Save the kissing for Jane.'

With a frown, she's jerking herself out of his arms and stumbling over to the TARDIS doors, falling into them to open then. Jane's waiting on the other side for her, the both of them laughing when she falls into Jane's chest, having Jane wrap an arm around her to keep her upright.

'Hello there, love!' Jane's laughing, pecking her on the lips. 

He's leaning on the TARDIS doorframe and watching them as they grin at each other like five year olds on Christmas, jealousy overtaking him. This was better, he's telling himself. Clara with a human, not a Time Lord who would outlive her. Good. No. Great! Wonderful! She was happy with her human and he was perfectly content suffering in the corner while they snogged. Which actually happened to be what he was doing right now, seeing as though their their intimate gaze had turned into a match of face sucking. With a sigh, he's turning back into the TARDIS and reminding himself that this is for the best. No taking advantage of his drunk companion and no letting her snog anyone she wouldn't be comfortable snogging if she wasn't drunk. A sigh's escaping him as he sits down on one of the stairs, burying his face in his hands. He can hear the rough noise of a body being pushed up against the TARDIS and he's trying not to imagine himself in the author's spot, with his body pushed up against hers as she breathes heavily into his mouth, her hands pinned at either side of her head. The way he thought her lips would feel against his at the moment was driving him mad, soft, but yet rough with need, alcohol tainting her breath. Not that he would've cared about the alcohol. No, all he would've cared about was the fact that her lips were on his and moving willingly. Of course all of these things he just imagined were never going to happen between him and her, but it was still a nice thought. A thought for when she wasn't around because if she was, he would be beyond tempted to do such things to her. A sigh is leaving his lips and a question is popping into his head, a question so stupid he wonders why it's even in his head in the first place. 

That question being, why hadn't he let her kiss him when she tried to earlier? After all, it was just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated and comments make me write.


End file.
